


At Dusk, I Will Think Of You

by Malathyne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Memories, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarity is hard to come by when your head is buzzing with memories that are and aren't yours.</p>
<p>And, sometimes, you need a whole picture to see what's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dusk, I Will Think Of You

His dreams were dominated by Sora's memories, wide swaths of them, full of color and people and worlds and emotion. He always woke up with a mind stuffed with all of these thoughts and experiences that weren't his, and it bothered him. It made him feel... not quite like himself, and that's all that he had any more, his sense of self, so when this happened, he would grab his skateboard and ride it up to the clock tower and have some ice cream.

When he felt like Sora, he did Roxas things. It made him feel right again.

But it wasn't like that when it came to his own memories. Maybe it's because Sora took over his dreams, so his own memories had to come back to him other times. It happened at random, pretty much, when something he saw or did or heard or smelled or felt triggered an old memory and it would rise out of the back of his head, stretch, and say hello. And unlike Sora's memories, which came all at once in big chunks, Roxas's returned to him in pieces. Just a bit here, a bit there, and while it was, to put it lightly, strange to suddenly realize he knew something or someone without knowing that he knew, it didn't throw him off too much most of the time.

Well, it did, but it didn't bother him like Sora's memories. He was always constantly learning about himself, and there was nothing necessarily wrong with that.

What did bother him about the whole thing... was that he felt like he was missing something. Sometimes the memories that came back weren't complete, like he'd forgotten how part of it went and he couldn't do anything to remember it. It was like he had forgotten something, and sometimes it felt as if it was something _important_ , but he could not for the life of him figure out what. He supposed he would never know, but it frustrated him that there wasn't anything he could do about it. He hated not being able to do something, especially when he felt like he should. So it was okay, but it wasn't, not really.

He tried not to think about it too much.


End file.
